Marc and Nathaniel - Sweeter than icecream
by Happylittleblueberry123
Summary: They’re in love, they just need to work it out with a side on Ben and Jerry’s !
1. Ice cream

Nathaniel chuckled to himself as he walked down the street. There were a few bright white clouds, still illuminated by the fading sunlight, stretching over the rosy, violet sky. There were a few stars twinkling above as well, which the boy admired thoughtfully as he contemplated how effective watercolours would be (if they to capture the display above him).

It was a relatively quiet evening, Nathaniel enjoyed the satisfying sounds of his feet hitting the pavement, he wasn't sure why, but it didn't really matter.

It was atmospheric.

With a content sigh, he settled down on a bench and began sketching a boy with soft black hair.

And long thick lashes

And big bright eyes

And a slender neck, with a black choker.

Nathaniel smiled at the picture endearingly, or more, smiled at the person he'd drawn.

It wasn't like it was too weird- or at least it wasn't... marrinete's level of weird.

At least with Marc, Nathaniel was capable of having an actual, real life conversation.

"Nice evening, huh?"

Snapping his notebook shut, the red head spun round in the direction of the voice.

It was Marc; he was stood a couple feet away admiring the view, luckily not noticing that his... companion... had gone the same Shade as his hair.

"Hey," Nathaniel smiled, gesturing for Marc to join him. Marc suddenly felt a swarm of butterflies in his chest as he felt those pretty blue eyes looking into his.

Awkwardly, he shuffled onto the bench next to his friend and gazed at the the stars. It was nice; awkward but nice.

Nathaniel looked over at the boy beside him, his smile fading with the past week's memories coming back to him.

He remembers how hurt he was when he got akumatized - he remembered the way he blew up at mark too.

Suddenly, whilst picturing the tears that must have been rolling down his face, he was struck with another thought...

He never actually apologised.

"You ok?" Marc asked, snapping Nathaniel out of his trance.

His voice was so gentle and sweet, Nathaniel thanked the stars above him that he was on a bench; if he wasn't, his legs would have given out for sure.

Nathaniel looked down at his lap before meeting the other boy's eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I just..."

He sighed, voice croaking and dripping with guilt, "I'm so, sorry... for the way i blew up at you, last week. It was so cruel... and you didn't... deserve to be hurt like that."

"Nathaniel.." Marc began softly, "Please don't beat yourself up about that, it's really ok." He focuses his gaze directly in natheniel's eyes and smiled warmly.

Oh god.

That smile.

If that smile could melt the ice cream the way it melted Nathaniel, the world would be in serious trouble.

Heart racing, the red head smiled back, fondly.

Until a familiar tooting of a familiar horn broke the tension.


	2. Chpt 2

"TOOTY, TOOTY, TOOTY, TOOT!"

The pair was interrupted by a very cheerful man, with a bright red scarf and an even brighter smile.

This man, known as André, was one of the finest (and loudest) ice cream makers in Paris; apparently, if you shared one of his ice creams, you were destined to be together!

That being said... you could still share one as friends...right?

Right.

"Hello, boys - would you care for an icecream?" André asked them Joyously, his happy eyes sparkling at the shy (couple?) in front of him.

"Sorry André," Marc began, "i don't have any money..."

Just as he said that, his stomach let out a low rumble as the boy looked down awkwardly.

Hearing this, Nathaniel frowned briefly whilst thinking about something.

He was pretty hungry too, but he could only afford one ice cream; if he offered to share it with Marc, considering the rumours of love that the ice cream brings, he might think it's weird.

At the same time, Marc looked really, very hungry and Nathaniel couldn't just have an ice cream without him!

It was decided. Nathaniel would buy one, single icecream and when André was gone, he would casually ask Marc if he wanted to share.

No problem.

Cool.

Coolio.

Cool bananas.

I'll get back to the story now.

A few minutes later, André was back on the go, leaving Nathaniel and marc with a rather generous portion of ice cream that looked kind of like the latter

Back to their awkward silence.

"It's a lovely evening," Marc stated, having taken a less than dainty bite of the ice cream offered to him.

Oh my god Marc.

That's lame dude.

Marc cringed internally at his sentence starter. Luckily for him, Nathaniel was a great appreciater of the weather.

Also he was a little lost in Marc's eyes.

"Yeah," he said softly, studying his friends face. He quickly caught himself in the act and felt his face grow scarlet and red hot.

Before long, they had finished the ice cream and were chatting about food, movies and other stuff. Nathaniel was pleased to learn that they had a lot of things in common, such as:

Ice cream was a sacred thing of beauty,

Dogs were fluffy angels,

As were cats,

And other animals,

Marrinete was a cinnamon roll.

There were still happily talking and laughing when the sun had set but eventually they had to part ways, they'd see each other tomorrow though; it wasn't a big deal.

Marc smiled as he set off home, short lived as that was.

But I guess we have a lot to learn about him...


	3. Getting a little deeper

Stic 3.

Darkness spread like a blanket around Paris. Not the city of love- that was illuminated by thousands of twinkling lights. This is the other, rougher part of Paris. The part where you can hear rats wriggling in the bins. The part where you had to watch out.

The part Marc lived in.

Mark edged further into the dark, street corner as anonymous figures circled around him.

Mean.

Angry.

Violent.

Oh shit.

Without warning the tallest one threw a punch, Shooting pain through Marc's right cheekbone, which he cupped gently, wincing.

When first meeting Marc, you might expect Tears to prick in his eyes and threaten to spill out.

Nah...

Maybe, if they had meant anything to him but he didn't even know these men; there was no grand betrayal or Stab at his emotions.

His face just hurt.

A lot.

And it would probably leave a bruise.

On his face.

How fucking rude!

As a result (and with a newly lit fire in his belly,) he rocked on his feet and punched the biggest one in the stomach.

Now, you see dear reader: The tall, mean, asshole that smacked Marc was now doubled over in pain, giving our precious child a full invitation to... basically... knock him out.

This meant that what was once tall and scary, was now in a pitiful heap on the floor.

At this, Mark trampled over the body and scaled a handily nearby building, making his way back to home sweet home; the tall guy's friends wondered what the hell just happened.

But he had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
